


Gangster

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Homelessness, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony is a well-known gangster in high school. And he has his eyes set on a pale doe-eyed Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed as a certain dark hair teen wearing a leather jacket sat down across from him. Peter tried to get back into his reading but it failed as he kept glancing up and seeing the toothpick that was dangling in the older teen's mouth.

"Something you want?" Peter asked with a deep breath.

"Careful with that aduttide pretty boy. Doesn't look good on a pretty thing like you." Tony smirked leaning forwards.

"Not really concerned about that." Peter responded, flipping through his textbook.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Tell you what, why don't we go somewhere tonight? It'll be fun." Tony smiled gently at the smaller teen.

"No thanks, I got a test to study for." The brown haired teen replied closing his geometry book.

"Really? That's your excuse? You're like one of the smartest kids here. One night couldn't hurt. Besides, 's good to let loose once in a while." Tony eyed Peter with interest. Ever since Peter caught his eye, Tony hadn't been able to get those honey brown colored eyes out of his head. The teen would place money on how soft those lips were.

"Really, I can't. My aunt is expecting me home after school." Peter tried again.

"How about this," Tony took the toothpick out of his mouth and played with it with his fingers. "We do something after school today. It's Friday, you have club right? Just skip, we'll do something. If you have fun, let me ask your aunt like a proper gentleman."

"And if I don't have fun?" Peter snarked.

"Hm, you're really set on not having fun?" Peter responded by raising his eyebrow. "Alright, alright!" Tony laughed.

He looked at Peter with a smile and held out his toothpick to him. "If you don't, I'll leave you alone. No more little gangster bothering you anymore."

"Oh so you admit that you are one?"

"Baby, I'll be anything you want me to be." Tony shot back, he reached out and tucked the toothpick behind Peter's ear. "I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go on a date.

"I don't know about this." Ned spoke frowning at his friend.

Peter sighed and shook his head, "I mean he's not that bad. Just a little rough around the edges. Besides, he said he'll leave me alone after this." The teen shrugged.

"That's if you don't like it. We all know that you have a type." MJ butted in, not looking away from the novel she was reading.

"Who says I'll like it?" Peter questioned, feeling taken back.

MJ rolled her eyes, "Tony has brown hair dark eyes, lean back, is taller than you. Confident and a bad boy? You'll like it if he just took you to a park and ate ice cream without buying you any."

"Sounds like someone noticed him more." Peter said smugly.

"Why you jealous?" MJ snarked.

"Okay, anyways the point is you're going to like the date. What are you going to tell May?" Ned asked.

Peter sighed, "We'll wait and see what happens. Yeah?"

A loud knock sounded from the opened door to the empty classroom. Tony stood there leaning against the doorframe arms crossed with a smirk placed over his face. "Ready to go, pretty boy?"

"Nicknames cute." MJ muttered turning away from the door.

"Um, yeah!" Peter fumbled getting his backpack on and hopping off the desk he was sitting on. "I'll see you guys later then." The teen waved his friends goodbye and followed the older teen out of the school.

 "So where are we going?" Peter inquired as they reached Tony's motorcycle. The doe-eyed teen felt his heart hammer against his ribcage. What was he thinking?

Tony hummed and carefully placed a helmet over Peter's head. "Safety first." He winked before getting on his bike. Peter followed his movements and cautiously wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

The older teen started up the bike, "It's a surprise." He answered before riding off.

Wind was hitting Peter's face harshly but all the teen could think about was the thrill of how fast they were going. Trees and buildings were fading away so quickly, Peter barely had time to miss them. The smaller teen clung tighter to Tony as they turned. Peter knew he was already in love with this feeling.

They stopped at an old building. Graffiti covered the walls with rusty chains. And suddenly Peter was reminded why it was a bad idea to hang out with the bad crowd. Much less date them.

"Are you sure we can go in here?" Peter asked, his voice a little shaky.

Tony just laughed and laced his fingers with Peter's. Tugging the teen closer to him, "Pretty sure I own this building. So I'd say yes."

"Woah. You own this?"

"Won it in a card game." Tony replied with a smile. "C'mon, I got something to show you." The brown haired teen said pulling Peter with him as they walked into the building.

Inside was definitely nicer than the outside. It was clear with decor everywhere. Rugs, furniture, Peter could even see some outlets. That no doubt worked because the ceiling lights brought light into the building.

"Nice right?" Tony grinned at Peter's reaction. The teen nodded taking in the view. "Right, well this isn't what I wanted to show you. Follow me." Tony let go out Peter's hand and the teen tried not to feel disappointed.

Peter followed Tony close behind, still feeling amazed at everything he was seeing. It was probably the nicest place he has ever been to. Tony stopped at a closed door that was painted on purple and opened it.

"I think you'll like this." Tony told Peter as he ushered the younger teen in.

And Peter was- wow Peter was taken back. Inside was covered with black paint but the glow on the dark stars were shinning so brightly. The room was covered in them. Peter gaped at the sight.

"That's not it!" Tony smiled feeling excited about Peter's reaction. "Watch this." Tony pressed something and suddenly the walls light up, showing space.

"This is so cool!" Peter praised.

Tony flushed and ducked his head down, "Thanks. It's not prefect though. Don't really have ties to new technology. It's mostly pictures with the glass, and low dimmed lights. Few videos. Not accurate."

"Still pretty amazing. I can't believe you did this! You're amazing!" Peter beamed with pink dusted over his cheeks.

"So I take it you like the date?" Tony questioned, feeling shy all of the sudden.

Peter smiled softly at the boy wearing a black leather jacket, but holding a bashful smile on his face. The doe-eyed teen placed his hand over Tony's cheek, "Yeah, I love it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells May about Tony.

May looked up from her book to a fidgeting Peter. "What's up honey?" She asked closing her book with a smile.

"Um, well, uh," Peter cleared his throat and placed his hands behind him. "I went out on a date last night."

"That's great sweetie!" May beamed. "With who?"

Peter's lungs felt like they were made of stone as he tried to breath to calm himself down. "Um, you can't be mad."

May looked confused, "Why would I get mad?"

"It was Tony. I had a date with Tony." Peter felt like a bucket of ice water got dumped over him as he watched May's face change expressions.

"What?" She growled standing up. "Stark? Tony Stark? Your school's local gangster?"

"Err, yes?"

"Peter! How stupid could you be? What if something had happened to you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" May asked worriedly.

"He showed me the stars." Peter answered with a dopey smile. May watched her nephews face. He seemed pleased and satisfied. His eyes held a gentleness to them that she hadn't seen in a while.

Peter seemed happy.

"I would like to meet him. Formally." May said sternly. Peter nodded with a smile spreading across his face. "But!" She held up a finger. "If he ever hurts you, I want to know. I know people too."

Peter snorted, "Yeah, people from the deli."

"What did you say?"

The next day Peter sat on the stairs of the school before class and waited for Tony. The doe-eyed teen felt nervous. This would be the first person he brought home that wasn't a friend. Peter hoped that Tony wouldn't think it was childish.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Tony grinned jogging to where Peter was. He helped the younger teen up and planted a sweet kiss against his forehead. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Hey." Peter greeted. 

"Hey, yourself. Walk you to class? I got you gummy bears." Tony pulled out a packet of the candy out from his leather jacket and gave it to the doe-eyed teen.

"Thanks." Peter pressed a kiss against Tony's cheek before taking his hand and they walked through the halls of the high school together.

"So um, I told May about us." Peter said, hoping his palms weren't sweaty.

"Oh yeah? Is she in love with me?" Tony teased. 

"She wants to meet you?" Pete squeaked.

Tony stopped next to some blue lockers and looked at his boyfriend. "Already? Am I getting the shovel talk?" 

"I don't think so? But, she doesn't really like you." Peter looked down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay darling. Hardly anyone likes me. Expect you." Tony smiled, "Okay, let's meet the folks then. We'll plan it later though. Mr. Good Shoes can't be late for class." 

"I can be late!" Peter denied.

"Oh yeah? Okay, how about we ditch first and go get something other than gummy bears to eat." Tony challenged.

"But I have a quiz." Peter mumbled looking away from the brown haired teen.

Tony laughed, "That's what I thought. C'mon, we'll do that another time too."

Peter just chuckled and squeezed Tony's hand. He was happy that he gave him a chance. It was the best decision he had made so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Tony meet.

"Do you do drugs?" Was the very first thing that May Parker ever said to Tony Stark. 

Tony blinked, the flowers in his hand suddenly feeling heavy. He must've looked like an idiot with his hand still in the air from knocking and his jaw open.

"Um, no." The brown haired teen cleared his throat. "I also stopped drinking. Sorta, I'm working on it."

May hummed, "Well work on it faster." She opened the door all the way and stepped aside.

Tony walked in and look around, bookshelves everywhere with a worn down couch. Small radio, with a even smaller television. A large rug in the center of it all. "Nice place, it's cozy."

"Peter will be out in a minute. He was taking a shower." May told the teen. "And let's get one thing straight, that boy is everything to me. If he comes to harm, and it's your fault, there'll be hell to pay."

Tony wanted to smile at the protective mother instinct. It's been so long since he experienced it. He was glad that this was Peter's family. "Don't worry, I'll protect him with my life." If May was startled by the comment she didn't show it. She just nodded and headed to the kitchen.

A flash of a camera blinded Tony for a few seconds and he was greeted by the bright smile of Peter. Tony grinned and pulled Peter in for a kiss. The doe-eyed teen giggled and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Polaroid camera, nice." Tony nodded at what Peter was holding.

The younger teen flushed red, "Oh yeah, I hope it's okay that I took a photo of you. I just-"

Tony laughed, "It's fine, I got you flowers."

Peter took red tulips and beamed at his boyfriend, "I love them."

"And you know what I love? Food! Let's eat." May interpreted them. Peter looked down embarrassed while Tony just chuckled and wrapped and arm around him, guiding him towards the kitchen.

Peter sighed in relief when he saw that the food for dinner was take out. May's cooking was something to be eerily of, and if May's attitude didn't scare Tony off, her cooking would.

Dinner was a very intense affair. May kept side glaring at Tony. While Tony just smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Peter played with his food as he tried to come up with a topic that wouldn't cause a war.

"Where're your parents?" May questioned breaking the silence.

"Um, mom died when I was young. Dad overseas." Tony answered not meeting May's eyes.

"Hm, sorry for your loss. Is that why you're like this?" May gestured to Tony's purple tie and half buttoned up shirt.

"May!"

"It's alright." Tony patted Peter's leg with a thin-lipped smile. "I guess? Life is crazy sometimes." 

"Sure is." May muttered taking a drink of her water. It was back to silence after that. Peter hated that May wouldn't give Tony a chance.

"Your Aunt seems nice." Tony said, as they walked over to his motorcycle.

"Yeah, she doesn't like you." Peter laughed.

"No, but she's good for you." They stopped when they reached Tony's bike. Peter rocked his heels, wondering how to see the older teen off.

Tony laughed softly and took Peter in for a kiss. They made out as Tony pushed Peter up against his bike. Their hands lacing together, as Tony's other hand gripped at Peter's hip. And Peter threaded his fingers through Tony's hair.

They were cut off by May's screaming from the opened window. "Peter! Get in here! Help with the dishes!" The two pulled away laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Peter asked shyly, Tony smiled and pressed a shot kiss on Peter's cheek.

"For sure." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tony's friends.

"So how was meeting the in-laws?" Quill asked, sitting down next to Tony. The desk rattled as Quill sat on top of his desk and placed his feet on top of Tony's desk.

"She hates me." Tony answered, leaning back in his chair. "Peter doesn't seem to mind though. Said she'll warm up to me."

"I mean he did warm up to you." Quill replied.

"Yeah, after you harassed him for the tenth time in a row." Rocket said, shoving Quill's legs out of the aisle so he could get to his seat.

Tony frowned, "I didn't harass him. I asked him out, he said he'll think about it. Then I tried to be his friend, and he accepted my next ask."

Rocket just snorted, "Yeah because friends  obviously buy each other things every day."

"I thought it was sweet." Gamora smiled sitting behind Quill, "You romanced him all up and he gave you a shot. You guys look cute together by the way."

"Of course you're thinking that! Your dating the biggest sap ever." Rocket rolled his eyes and pointed at Quill.

"Hey! It's not a bad thing to show affection to those you care about." Quill quickly defended himself.

"It is when you carry a boom box through the school day." Rocket deadpanned.

"Yeah, that was kinda too much." Tony agreed.

"Wha-? You guys are just jealous that Gamora said yes." Quill pouted.

The group laughed and quickly sat right in their seats as their teacher came in. Tony rolled his eyes as the teacher gave him the stink eye before beginning the lesson. Why was everyone like this? He wondered tucking a pencil behind his ear as he pulled out his book from his jacket pocket.

Peter closed his locker and sighed while making his way to the cafeteria. The teen hadn't seen his boyfriend all day. He was starting to wonder if May had scared Tony off.

"Hey man." Ned greeted sat down across from him at their usual lunch table.

"Hey." Peter smiled at his friend. The teen placed his backpack on the table on laid his head on it, closing his eyes.

"You're not getting food?" Ned questioned, raising his eyebrow at the moping teen in front of him.

"No, May doesn't get lpaid until the end of the month. And I'm using my lunch money to try and save up for the window I broke." Peter's voice muffled in reply.

"She still doesn't know about that?" Ned asked, chewing on his fries.

"Nope, thinks I'm using my blankets as a heavy curtain." Peter groaned.

"Well, this conversation sounds fun." Tony interrupted. He sat down next to Peter and laid his head on the table, smiling at his boyfriend's closed eyes.

"Hi, Tony." Ned grinned at the older teen's antics.

"Sup Ned, still rocking that hat I see." Tony sat his head against the palm of his hand. The bag in his other hand crinkling.

"What's that?" Ned pointed to the white bag.

Tony held the bag up, "This is food." He pushed the bag towards Peter. "It's his food."

Peter's head shot up, "You got me food?"

"Yes, sir. I'm wondering though, what's the story behind the broken window?" Tony inquired as he watched Peter dig into the bag and pull out a burger.

"He tried climbing his wall when he was sleep deprived." Ned answered humor laced in his tone.

"Shut up." Peter mumbled, his mouth full of fries.

Tony laughed and handed him a bottle of water. "Easy there. Don't choke now."

Peter gave Tony a smile and pecked his cheek, "Where were you all day? I've been trying to look for you."

"Well I skipped third and had study hall fifth. Didn't really feel like going to my classes today so I slept through them." Tony shrugged.

"Tony, education is important." Peter frowned.

"Yeah, so is sleep." Tony argued with a smile on his face.

"Whatever." Peter chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey, Tony." Quill called out in the hallway full of crowed teenagers.

Tony meet Quill's eyes and turned back to Peter, "I'll see you later yeah?" Tony gave Peter a sweet kiss on the lips before walking over to where Quill stood.

"You're still staying in the night?" Quill asked as they walked out of the school.

"Yeah, if that's still okay?" Tony consciously said.

"Yeah dude, my mom adores you. Just remember curfew is ten." Quill informed. Tony nodded and watched as Quill left school ground with Gamora. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. Tony felt a pang hit his chest but ignored it and went to look for his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Tony.

"So, wanna take a ride somewhere?" Tony asked with a dopey smile. Peter and Tony were walking out of the doors of the school. Their hands laced together tightly, swinging between them. Tony had Peter's backpack swung over his shoulder. 

"I have work." Peter responded softly. The younger teen giggled as his boyfriend huffed and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"That is a place you know." Tony grinned, a certain twinkle in his eyes. "I can drive you there. Be faster." 

Peter laughed at his boyfriend's antics. "We can't take any detours though, my boss is really intense."

Tony smirked, "How intense can a pizza worker be?" The duo made it to the older teens bike. Tony leaned against it with a sly smile on his face.

"He once cried because pizza sauce had gotten all over the counter." Peter deadpanned, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that's, wow."

"Yeah." The doe-eyed teen nodded.

"I better drive fast." Tony responded.

Tony watched as Peter ran into the pizzeria. The brown haired teen wanted to laugh at how serious his boyfriend looked. If the teen's goal was to be intimidating, it wasn't working. Peter just looked like a very angry cat.

The gangster sighed as he lost sight of his boyfriend. Tony drove off and headed over to Quill's where he was staying for the night. Of course, he felt bad that he was asking his friends to crash on their couch, but he didn't have many options.

No one wanted to take it a troubled teen.

The wind on Tony's face made him want to cry. The smell of busy people, the feeling of the cold wind blowing in his face. It made him miss home. Then again it wasn't like he had one too began with. Different houses every day, with the same job.

Tony thought about Peter. How his smile and laugh brightened up his mood. Those eyes that always seemed to hold happiness in them. Peter's personality is so bubbly that it was contagious. Everything about the younger teen was so addicting. It drove Tony mad.

His life was slightly better than a year ago. He had Quill to thank. If the teen hadn't found Tony passed out on the sidewalk covered in blood, he probably wouldn't be alive. It was a scary thought that gave Tony shivers.

Eventually, the teen made it to Quill's house. He parked his bike in the garage and made his way upstairs. Quill's father was loaded so the house was massive Tony felt deja vu just by being here. It reminded him too much of the past. 

Tony passed by the living room where loud laughter could be heard. Gamora and Quill must've came back a while ago. The brown haired teen quickly entered his temporary room and locked the door behind him. He wasn't interested in being the third wheel again.

Quill always acted like a lovesick dog when Gamora was around. Then again Rocket always said that he was like that with Peter. 

Tony shrugged off his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. His white shirt was stained with grease. The teen sighed, he only had a handful of clothes. And he couldn't afford to buy new ones.

Soon Steve would have a new shipment and Tony would have a job again. Selling made a lot of money, but you had to be careful with it. Especially if you're homeless.

A gnawing feeling clawed its way to the back of Tony's head. What would Peter think if he found out what Tony did for money? He didn't lie, he has never touched a drug in his life. But he did sell them. That was part of the plan. It was for protection. And in a few years, he could finally quit. 

Tony sighed and flopped down on the bed closing his eyes. Everything could wait, it was resting time. And maybe later he'll take Peter out for a drive. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May.

May watched from the kitchen window as Tony kissed Peter goodbye. Peter stood on the sidewalk waving at his boyfriend as the older teen drove off. His motorcycle making a deep roar as he went. The woman moved away from the window as Peter started to enter the apartment building.

"Welcome home!" May called out when she heard the front door open and close. "How was school?"

"Good Peter answered, walking into the kitchen and setting his bag down on the table. The teen gave his Aunt a kiss on the cheek as he swiped an apple from the counter. "What are we doing today?" The doe-eyed teen asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I was thinking that we could go to the flower shop and pick up some lilies. It'll really pull the room together." May explained. "I finished the cleaning and throwing away stuff we don't need anymore. It just seems empty now, not covered with junk." 

Peter nodded his head in understanding, when Ben had died May fell into a hole. It was like she couldn't function without her husband. It killed Peter to see the strongest woman he knew fall like that. Which was why the two Parker's were very protective of each other.

The teen knew that it was the reason why May was so concerned about Tony. The older teen didn't have a good track record to the law. Most everyone knew that. But, Peter could see the good nature in Tony, the teen could see right through him. Peter knew that May would understand someday, she just had to look at him.

"While we're in town, we might as well go for dinner. There's this new restaurant I want to try out. It has some good reviews." May suggested to the teen.

"Sure." Peter replied, heading off to his room.

The restaurant was an Italian one called, 'Olive Garden'. Inside smelled like salad dressing and freshly baked bread. The decor was fancy and everything seemed like it was cleaned every hour.

The waiter smiled politely as she escorted the duo to a table by the window. May grinned as she sat down, "This place is so nice." She exclaimed.

Peter was about to comment when he heard someone say, 'Tony'. Looking around the only people who seemed out of place where a group of people, ironically wearing leather jackets with a matching tattoo at the side of their neck. The doe-eyed teen couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere at the table.

"I'm going to go freshen up." May excused herself from the table. Peter watched his aunt go before dashing off closer to the group of gangsters that were seated next to the bar. The teen hid by a very large plant and listened in on the conversation.

"He doesn't want to be promoted, he wants to leave." A redhead spoke with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sure I can persuade him." The large blond man spoke, a smirk resting on his lips. If they were talking about Tony, did that mean he works with them? Peter thought to himself as the conversation took off in another topic.

The teen walked back to his table feeling confused. He wondered what Tony did for them, it couldn't be anything good. And while Peter didn't want to accuse his boyfriend of anything, facts were hard to ignore.

May came back seeming happy, "Did you find what sounds good?" She questioned holding her menu up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out.

"Hey Tony, what exactly is your job?" Peter questioned his boyfriend. The couple were taking a walk at a park. Grass was green, with flowers gleaming in the sunlight. They were taking their time walking down a cobblestone path, that had a hint of greeny within it.

Tony held his breath as he scanned through his mind for a good answer. Having a boyfriend that sells drugs to bums isn't a good thing. "Sales." The older teen responded lamely. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard some people talking about you, they mentioned something about a promotion." Peter answered. "They didn't look like salesmen, wanna tell me the truth?"

The brown haired teen sighed and bit his lip. "You're too smart for your own good." The taller teen stared at the grey pathway before looking at his partner with sad eyes. "You'll be disgusted with me if you knew Peter, and I don't know if I'll be able to handle that." 

Peter gently took Tony's hands into his own and traced his thumb against the older teen's scarred knuckles. "I won't, I knew what was going to happen when we began dating. I trust you."

Tony laughed, "You shouldn't. I sell the things that make people crazy with death. It's not good." He said after a while.

"Why don't you then?" Peter asked in a soft voice. His eyes were kind and Tony wanted to kiss him again.

"Nothing about me is good, getting out of the kind of life, its hard. Almost impossible." Tony explained, "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"No, no, no, I'm glad you told me." Peter said rubbing Tony's shoulder in comfort. "I'll help you get out of this, I promise."

"You don't owe me anything Peter, I'll be fine." Tony spoke in a quiet voice.

"I know I don't, but I love you. I'm not going to let someone I love fall. You've been through enough. Just lean on me now. It'll be fine." Peter reassured his boyfriend.

"You love me?" Tony breathed out, his eyes wide.

A blush formed on the smaller males cheeks. "Of course I do. What's not to love? You're just having some trouble right now, I get that. I'd be more worried if you said, you murdered someone. Please tell me you didn't murder someone." Peter questioned, when Tony didn't say anything.

"No! I didn't, I'm just surprised. I didn't think, I, um, fuck I'm such a loser right now." The older teen duck his head in embarrassment.

The doe-eyed teen laughed and pulled his boyfriend in closer to his body, "I love you Anthony Stark, from your eyes to your personality. Everything about you is enchanting."

Tony pressed a light kiss on Peter's temple. "I love you, Peter Parker." Peter smiled warmly at him and that's how Tony knew everything would come around. It had to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with Tony's friends.

"That's some rough stuff." Quill responded, when Tony told him what happened with Peter. Tony's cheat still felt light and warm after the "love you's" they said to one another. Peter was everything to him, and it crushed Tony thinking he could fail his boyfriend.

"Anyone who tries to change someone else, sounds like a control freak." Rocket gruffed. The shorter, skinner teen sat on the park table with his arms crossed. Carefully watching his brother, who was playing with leaves and sticks.

"Oh, hush up! It's romantic! Peter is not trying to change Tony, he's trying to help him." Gamora spoke with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your romantic crap. Give me a break will ya? You guys act like it's valentines day every day." Rocket grumbled.

"Aw, someone is jealous!" Quill teased with a dopey grin on his face. Rocket barred his teeth in response. "Oh by the way." Quill began, nearly pushing Rocket off of the table and onto the floor as he jumps on the table to sit down. "Drax is coming back. He got released yesterday. Said he'll be back on Monday."

Tony shuffled from his spot, he was the only one sitting down on the table correctly. Gamora gushed out in excitement. "We'll get the whole group back together again! Should we have a party? We can invite Peter."

"I don't think he'll want to hang out with a group of teens who never go anywhere without their leather jackets." Tony said frankly.

"Oh, c'mon! Shouldn't you let him decide? We all want to meet him." Gamora pushed.

Tony playfully rolled his eyes and slid out of the table bench. Immediately Rocket's little brother ran up to him and held up his arms, standing up on his toes, wanting to be held. Tony complied and settled the two-year-old on his hip as he started to pace around the table. Overthinking about everything in his head. "I just don't want to screw this up."

"C'mon man! You guys are over the moon with each other each other, the only way you'll mess up is if you don't give him a kiss everytime you see him." Quill snorted.

Gamora slapped his arm and shook his head, "Really Quill? You won't miss up Tony. You two are crazy about each other. Don't worry too much." The dark-skinned teen gave him a smile.

"Yeah well, who knows? I just hope I'm good enough for him." Tony replied, leaning against a tree with Rocket's little brother giggling while grabbing onto his shirt.

"Oh Tony-" Gamora began before Rocket cut her off.

"Oh c'mon! You two love each other and respect one another! What's the big deal? Why can't love be enough for you people? What are you so afraid of?" The small teen threw his hands in the air in frustration.

Tony's shoulder's sagged, "I don't know."

Rocket stared at Tony for a second before leaping off the table and walking towards the dark haired teen. "Give me Groot, I don't want your insecurity to rub off to him."

Tony sighed and handed over the toddler to Rocket who just hummed and pulled out a package of gummy worms and handed it to Groot. The taller teen just looked off to the sunlight and wondered if the heaviness in his chest would ever go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a Drax and Mantis.

"So your Peter." Gamora grinned at the brunette beauty. Peter gave her a wide smile and held out his hand. Before the younger teen could move his lips for a greeting, Gamora knocked off the handshake and pulled Peter into a tight hug. "Oh! We've been wanting to meet you for so long! Welcome to the family, Peter!"

Peter smiled and hugged the dark-skinned teen back. Tony felt his heart warm up at the sight of everyone getting along with each other. Even though Quill was crossing his arms from someone hugging his girlfriend. And Rocket was busy trying not to let Groot eat anything that wasn't edible. But, Tony will take what he can.

"We have a few minutes until Drax shows up, are the decorations done?" Quill spoke up, looking around the room. The group was currently at Quill's house in the huge living room. Streamers and confetti littered the walls and floor.

"I think if we add anymore Groot will eat it." Rocket snorted, while taking away the tape that the small child was trying to eat. "Where's the food? Groot is getting angsty."

"Dunno, should be here soon though." Gamora responded as she finally let Peter go. "What time was Drax coming again?"

"In twenty minutes." Tony answered. He took his boyfriend's hand and lead them to a sofa, where they sat down wrapped around each other.

"Why was he locked up?" Peter whispered curiously.

"Drax knocked the shit out of his cousin's father for hitting her." Tony explained, playing with Peter's hands. "He's a pretty laid back person, but when you hurt people he cares about, Drax will go ballistic." Peter just nodded in understanding and leaned back against Tony, feeling comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"Guys we have five minutes left! Do we have everything ready?" Gamora asked rushing around.

"Shouldn't we be hiding or something?" Peter suggested.

"That's not a good idea, you'll see why when you meet him." Tony replied pressing a reassuring kiss to Peter's temple.

Everything got quiet as a car was heard rumbling outside. Some laughter and footsteps were heard, before the sound of the door unlocking filled the room. In stepped a fairly tall teen, with a structured upper body and a shaved head, wearing loose clothing. Behind him was a shorter teen, with short straight hair wearing a green dress.

"Welcome back Drax!" Gamora and Quill shouted excitedly. 

The teen was stone-faced as he looked around clearly not surprised at all. "Is it someone's death day?" Drax asked his voice raspy and deep.

"What? No! It's for you, you hard-headed rat monkey!" Quill exclaimed.

"I'm not a rat monkey! I'm a biological human." Drax said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah, it gets weirder." Tony whispered to Peter, getting up from the sofa to greet his friend properly. Peter followed close behind slightly overwhelmed by everything.

"Hey Mantis! Drax good to see that you're still kicking, how's Matt?" Tony greeted with a smile on his face.

"Matt's fine, and I'm not kicking anything." Drax complained. Behind him the other teenager popped her head out and instantly smiled at everyone.

"It's good to see you guys again! Tony who's this? Your boyfriend?" The black haired teen questioned the cheerful smile never leaving her face. Peter noted that she had a small bandage on her left cheekbone.

Tony grabbed Peter by the hand and carefully tugged him close. "This is Peter my boyfriend of one month, four weeks, and three days." 

"You counted?" Peter could feel himself blushing.

"So Peter and Peter?" Drax pointed at Peter then at Quill in confusion.

Peter gave Tony a questionable look before Quill sighed, "We're both named Peter, guess it's generic."

"Oh cool! So your last name is Quill then? Mine's Parker!" Peter responded beaming.

"Future Stark." Tony butted in making kissing noises.

"Ugh, get a room." Rocket groaned holding Groot.

"There you are! We thought you died." Tony sassed the shorter teen.

"No not yet, but I gave you a surprise in your bedroom, and it reeks of baby booms." Rocket smirked as Groot giggled in his arms.

"Room? Why do you have a room here?" Peter inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anyways! Drax and Mantis are here, let's eat!" Gamora shouted breaking off tg conversation.

As everyone moved to the dining room Tony mouthed, 'We'll talk later' at Peter. A gut reaching feeling started at the teen's stomach. He knew something wasn't right, and he didn't know if he was ready to find out.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

"When I was five my dad nearly beat me to death because I refused to drink whiskey with my macaroni and cheese." Tony began. It was a little after midnight and everyone was passed out in random places. Tony decided to take Peter to his room to talk, and already Peter felt his heart began to break.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Peter felt himself saying. The younger teen watched as his boyfriend flinched and shook his head.

"If I don't tell you now, then I probably won't get the chance to tell you again." Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was fourteen when he kicked me out, "

_"I don't understand?" Tony said watching his father threw a duffle bag at his feet. Glass shards and brown liquid on the market floor. The brown haired teen stood in shock as his world was falling to pieces yet again._

_"I don't want a fucking faggot living under the same roof as me! Get out of here you sorry excuse for a human!" Howard screamed at the fourteen-year-old._

_"I won't do anything! I'll get better I swear! I'll do anything!" Tony nearly cried. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not now._

_Howard let out a dark laugh, "Boy, don't test me. Get out of my face before I have someone throw you out."_

_"You can't do this! Mom wouldn't have wanted this!" Tony yelled before his father's hands were around his throat._

_"Don't you dare tell me what she would have it wouldn't have wanted! You lost that right when you killed her!" Howard shouted at his son with angry eyes. After a few seconds, Howard released the teen and Tony dropped to the ground struggling for breath. One of the servants moved to help the child but was cut off by the wave of the older man's hand._

_"Don't bother helping him, if he's still here after ten minutes kick him out. Anthony is no longer a stark." Howard lectured the staff before walking away._

_Once the man was out of eyes view the same servant moved to help the fourteen-year-old boy. Tony ripped out of his grasp, "Leave me alone Jarvis!" He snapped at the elder._

_"Please young master-"_

_"I'm not your master anymore! You don't have to pretend that you care about me!" Tony aggressively said as he grabbed the bag and slung it around his shoulders. "Just, leave me alone."_

 "And I got into some bad stuff with some bad people. I'm trying to get out believe me I am, its just so hard." 

Peter took Tony's hand into his own and leaned against his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, you're not alone anymore. We have each other now."

It was quiet for a while before Peter began to talk again, "My uncle was killed by a gang member. That's why May is worried about you." 

"Yeah, parents get like that sometimes." Tony chuckled.

"Was Jarvis important to you? It seemed like you guys were really close." Peter spoke up.

"He was like the father I never had. I wish I could take back what I said to him." Tony responded smiling sadly.

"Maybe you will one day. Who knows? Life is wild. But right now you have your friends, you have me, you have people who care and love you deeply." Peter told his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. 

"Yeah, I do huh?" Tony smiled, leaning against Peter. Life seemed to been going great for the duo. Little did they know that a storm was brewing and it would be disastrous. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan! Sort of.....

"And how would we know anything about leaving a gang?" Ned questioned with a monotone voice.

"Well,I mean, MJ reads a lot, and you know your way in and out of things." Peter bit his lip nervously, "Like, some stuff should be common logic." The teen shrugged. 

"Peter, not everyone attractions danger or obsessed about it." Ned deadpanned. 

"Please? Just a little help and support would be nice. I'm not sure how long Tony will last in that kind of environment. He needs help, and I don't know how. I can't lose him to some seventeen-year-olds think that they're bad and dangerous." Peter pleaded.

"They are bad and dangerous." Ned pointed out.

"Do you know any from of self-defense?" MJ butted in, closing the book she was reading.

"No, should I?" Peter asked, moving to sit on a chair.

The dark-skinned teen got off the desk she was sitting on and stood in front of the shorter. "It would make you less of a target. If someone tries to kidnap you, fight back. I say learn self-defense. Get the cops involved, have Tony testify against the gang he is in, then go on that honeymoon."

"Which gang is it?" Ned inquired, taking a drink of water.

"Steve's gang." Peter mumbled softly.

"Dude!" Ned shouted.

"Well, that changes everything." MJ spoke moving back to her spot on the empty desk.

"It does why?" Peter questioned.

"Jeez, why are you guys always in empty classrooms?" Tony asked stepping inside.

"Steve's gang has a hold on every police department in town." MJ explained causing Tony to still at the news.

"And why can't we go to the other towns?" Peter demanded.

"They don't have jurisdiction. Plus, who says that once they do get here, that they won't be corrupted as well?" MJ said, picking at her nails.

"Steve's gang is almost impossible to get out of. It's so easy to get in though." Tony spoke, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Peter quietly made his way towards him and placed a comforting hand on the other teen's arms.

"That's how almost every gang is." MJ dismissed with a wave of her hand. "The questioned is how to get you out of there in a safe manner."

"So does this mean that you guys like me?" Tony joked.

MJ studied the older teen before replying, "You mean a lot to Peter."

"We'll help though, " Ned shot a playful glare at the taller teen, "Everyone gets a second chance in my book. Unless they hurt kids, then they're dead to me."

Tony let out a laugh and Peter grinned, the older man teen seemed so upset. "Now that we got that out of the way, do you guys want to join us for dinner?" 

"No thank you tiger, I don't feel like being the wheel." MJ winked causing Peter to blush.

"I'm good too, my mom is making meatballs tonight." Ned answered.

As the group started to walk out of the school Peter pulled Tony close and whispered, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tony offered a smile and shook his head, "Maybe next time." It was a shame that no one in the group noticed a redhead following them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes a scene.

"So, I hear that you got a pretty thing under your belt." Natasha spoke out of the dark.

"It has nothing to do with you. Leave him alone." Tony responded not looking up from his notebook.

"Don't play like that, it's boring. Have you finished this month's shipment?" The redhead questioned.

"Yeah, writing the report now." Tony briefly glanced in Natasha's direction. "Are you a vampire now or what?"

"I learned that you're of yours wants you out of the job." The female said, ignoring the jab.

"What of it? Shouldn't you guys be glad that I'm getting out of your way?" Tony tore a paper from the notebook and held it out to the other teen.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, " Natasha shook her head and stepped out near the park bench where Tony was seated. "I'm afraid you don't understand, you can try all you want. Leaving will never be a option. Doesn't matter how many connections you have." She smiled wickedly as she took the paper from the teen.

Tony cleared his throat, "I plan to get out, you're not going to stop me." He watched as Natasha's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"That goody two shoes is making you soft. Sam will be by next week. I suggest that you don't make him angry, Cap is not too pleased with you right now." And before Tony could say anything back, she vanished.

Tony sighed and leaned back against the bench, letting the notebook and pen fall from his hand and onto the pavement. One thought circling his mind. How was he going to fix this?

The next day, Peter waited for his boyfriend to arrive. May made a homemade Italian dish and Peter wanted Tony to try it.

"Maybe he's sick?" Ned suggested as the bell rang, signaling that lunch ended and it was time to go back to class.

Peter frowned, "Should I go see if he's alright?"

Ned shrugged, "Aren't you going over there after school anyways? Might as well wait until then. May doesn't want you missing anymore classes."

The doe-eyed teen bit the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. "Yeah, okay, maybe he'll help me babysit Groot. I'll just save this until then." Peter spoke, taking the tubaware of homemade Italian food and putting it back into his bag. 

"I'm sure everything is fine." Ned spoke up as the duo started to walk to class. "Maybe, he's working or something? Sick?" The teen tried to cheer up his friend.

Peter shrugged, "He's never failed to come to lunch before."

"Well, you'll just see when you get to Quill's, yeah? Cheer up man!" Ned nudged Peter with his shoulder.

The teen smiled, "Yeah, okay, did you finish your part of the project?"

Later that day, Peter held his fist out in front of the door, debating on whether or not he should knock. On one hand, he doesn't want to bother Tony. On the other, he did promise that he'll babysit Groot this afternoon. 

Peter let out a groan and quickly knocked on the door three times before he could change his mind. Almost immediately Rocket opened the door and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"There you are! Come on, I'm going to be late for my driver's test." Rocket exclaimed ushering the taller teen in before closing the don't behind them.

"Um, do you know where Tony is? He wasn't at school today." Peter asked, watching as Rockey swiftly moved around gathering his things to leave.

"No, he runs off sometimes. I wouldn't worry about him." Rocket spoke, his eyes landed on the shook teen. He let out a sigh and placed his bag down. "I forgot you guys were in a relationship." The shorter teen sat down on a chair, gesturing for Peter to do the same.

"Someone from Steve's gang talked about you with Tony. It scared him. He's gone off the radar for a while." Rocket explained.

Peter bit his lip in thought, "Do you know where he might be?"

"There's a park, it's a little out of the way from Queens. He might be there." Rocket related.

"Thank you! I'm going to go see if he's there." Peter suddenly rushed up to his feet before Rocket could speak.

"Well then, he was supposed to be watching you." The teen looked at Groot who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Oh well, " Rockey grunted taking the phone to call Gamora, "Everything is a mess, huh? I didn't even give him an address."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a talk.

Peter spotted his lover squatting by a pond, looking at the water with empty eyes and hands clasped together. The younger teen slowed his steps as he reached his boyfriend. Tony side glanced at Peter but didn't make an attempt to start a conversation.

"You know when I was little my uncle took me to the zoo. I don't remember much of it, but one of the baby monkeys escaped from their cage. My uncle was one of the people who helped the monkey get back to their family. The money was just a little lost, they just needed help finding the way again." Peter retold to Tony, as he laid a hand on the older teen's back for comfort.

"I'm breaking up with you." Tony spoke in a rasped voice. Peter removed his hand as he looked at Tony with glassed eyes and a clenched jaw. "I'm no good for you. You deserve better." 

 "You don't - you can't." The teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You don't get to decide what's good for me. I decide that and only me."

"Peter, I'm not-"

"No!" Peter cried startling Tony, "Who was the one who kept asking me out even when I shot it down all time? Who was the one who never quit even when I got frustrated! Tony I love you! I'm not letting you go easily. Unless you can stand there and look me in the eyes and say that this has nothing to do with the gang, I'm not letting you go. I'm staying right here and we'll work this out. Because that's what couples do you bastard!"

Tony let out a laugh as Peter gaped in shock, "I didn't mean too, oh no." The doe-eyed teen hid his face with his hands.

"Note to self, never make you mad ever again." Tony grinned at his boyfriend. The older teen stood up and was met with the intense stare of Peter Parker.

Tony sighed and took Peter's hand into his own. "I'm absolutely captive by your beauty, witts, and personally. I'm 102% invested in this relationship. I just don't want to ruin you."

Peter pulled Tony in for a hug, the older teen breathing in the scent of innocent gripping onto his boyfriend tightly. "I'm not going to leave you. And you won't ruin me, I won't let you, and you don't have the power too."

Peter was about to speak up again but a sob quickly had him holding onto Tony tighter. "I'm just so scared, I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't forgive myself if anything does. You're my everything, my light, my reason to wake up in the morning."

"I'm stronger than I look, no one is getting to me anytime soon. I love you so so much. You're so beautiful and amazing, you're my heart."

After awhile once everything had calmed down, the couple laid down on the grass and watched as the clouds turned to stars. The silence was relaxing and e breaths the two shared were intimate. 

Tony gripped Peter's hand as they walked home and did'nt let go once they reached Peter's apartment. The smaller teen gently kisses Tony's cheek and ushered him up. Peter smiled as he pushed Tony into his bedroom and locked the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora shows up late at Peter's house.

Peter was rudely woken up by someone banging on his door. The teen crawled out of bed and stumbled over his feet to answer the door. Pulling the front door open, Peter's eyes widen at the sight of Gamora standing in the hallway with tears running down her face.

"Peter, " Her voice broke as she let out a sob. Peter quickly hushed the older teen and ushered the dark-skinned teen into the small apartment.

"Gamora are you okay? What happened?" Peter questioned sitting her down on the couch.

"Can I just stay here for the night, please?" The teen shivered and wiped away any tears that threatened to fall down.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, of course, you can. Let me get you more blankets. You can have my bed." The younger teen moved to grab the extra blankets that were in the closet.

"Thank you, Peter." Gamora quietly spoke.

The male watched as Gamora closed the bedroom door. Running a hand through his hair the teen sighed and glanced at the clock. 4:35 AM in the morning, what was Gamora doing before this. Peter bit his lip and made his way to the phone to dial a number.

"Hello, Quill residence, " Someone answered in a tired tone, " Master Peter is currently sleeping, may I take a message?"

"Um, can I talk with Tony then?"

"Master Tony? I'm afraid if you're a member of the Stark residence I'll have to deny you from speaking with him." The person spoke almost threatening.

"Um, no, I'm his boyfriend, Peter." The for eyed teen meekly responded.

"One moment sir, " Peter tapped his foot on the floor nervously anxiety pooling in his stomach.

"Pete?" Tony's voice reached in Peter's ear.

"Oh Tony, Gamora is here crying. I don't know what but something happened to her, " Peter hastily explained.

"Is she alright?" Tony questioned sounding alarmed.

"I don't think so, she sounded pretty shaken up. Can you and Quill come over? I think she'll be better will more comfortable company." The younger teen desperately cried. 

There was a pause, "You're her friend too, " Tony quietly said.

"That's not what I met, " Peter breathed out, clutching the phone tight.

"Let me wake up Quill and we'll head over there. It'll take about fifteen minutes." 

Peter sighed in relief when a soft knock sounded at the door. The teen quickly opened the door and was met by startled looks from Quill and Tony. "She's in my room, " Peter pointed out to Quill.

The brunette nodded and left to go comfort his girlfriend. Peter watched him leave before turning to his boyfriend. "What something to drink?" He weakly offered.

Tony didn't reply and instead threw a blanket at the shorter teen. "You should sleep, you're going to have bags under your eyes in the morning."

"It's already morning." Peter shot back with a playful glare.

"Yeah well-" Tony let out a laugh, "Want some tea?"

"Sure, " Peter nodded and followed Tony into the kitchen. "Nice shirt."

 Tony looked down and stared blankly at his white button shirt that had an orange flower on the side. "Oh yeah, it's a statement." The older teen grinned.

"And what would that be?" Peter asked with a sly smile.

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out." Tony winked.

Peter smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" Tony quietly asked.

Peter shook his head, "Can I just stay like this for a few minutes?" 

A kiss was pressed against his head, "Of course, take all the time you need."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks.

"Gamora once had a sister, her dad killed her," Tony spoke into the quiet room.

May's breath hitched, "What on earth? How could he do such a thing?" She gasped.

Tony glanced at the couch to make sure that Peter was still fast asleep. May got home a few minutes after Peter passed out, and demanded to know what was going on. "She wasn't what he wanted in a daughter I suppose."

May shook her head in dismay, "Is that what happened to you? Why you don't live at home?" The older women questioned.

Tony sighed, "What happened with me was different. My father never wanted me, he hates me. What did Peter tell you?"

"Nothing else, said it wasn't his place to tell." May smiled fondly at her nephew, "You take good care of him understand? He's everything to me. He's good."

Tony nodded, "I know." 

After awhile May excused herself to go to bed, and Tony was once again left with his thoughts. The teen perked up when Peter's bedroom door opened and a tired looking Quill stepped out.

Tony offered the younger teen a cup of tea as he took a seat at the table. "That bad?"

Quill sighed and rubbed his temples, "A nightmare. She never thought he'll turn his back on her. Apparently, he wanted to marry her off and Gamora wasn't having it."

"Sounds like a headache, " Tony replied taking a sip of his tea.

"You could at least try to be more sympathetic. She's going through a hard time." Quill snapped.

Tony leaned back in his seat, "I know."

"Sorry, " Quill let out a groan and laid his head on the table, "You understand what Gamora is feeling better than anyone."

"Tony?" A soft voice broke the tense atmosphere.

Said teen was already up and walking over to his boyfriend, "Peter? You okay?" Tony asked, bending down to see the younger male better.

"It's cold." Peter pouted sleepily. 

"Want me to get you another blanket?" Tony suggested, already standing up to do so.

Peter shook his head and held his arms out inviting, "Come lay with me please."

Tony smiled softly at how adorable his boyfriend was being, "Okay, but his until you fall back asleep." The taller teen gently eased his way onto the small couch and pressed himself close to the other teen.

The younger teen signed in happiness and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in his chest. "Is Gamora going to be okay?" Peter quietly asked.

Tony squeezed his arms tighter around his partner and kissed his head, "She will in time. She just needs time to think, gather her thoughts."

Peter hummed, "She has us, we'll support her."

"I love you," Tony whispered.

"Love you too, " Peter mumbled before falling back asleep.

Tony's heart warmed with happiness as he held his lover in his arms. The distance he could hear Quill quietly going back to Gamora. For now, everything would be calm. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Natasha.

"Peter! Can you and Tony go out and get some things for dinner tonight?" May's voice rang throughout the small apartment.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me get my shoes on!" Peter yelled back, running into the living room, with Tony already there laying on the sofa.

"Really May, you don't have to cook a big dinner. I'm sure that Quill and I will be out of your hair before then." Gamera spoke, trying to talk May out of cooking.

May dismissed the teen with a wave of her hand, "Nonsense! Let me do this for you. It's a celebration for this new chapter of your life!"

Gamora smiled softly and slowly nodded her head, "If you insist I guess. Thank you."

"Oh! Come here!" May grabbed the female into a hug, "I'm glad your with us sweetheart. Peter! Tony! What are you still doing here? Go to the store! Money and the list are on the coffee table!" She shouted at the two teenagers.

Peter winced and quickly tugged his boyfriend off of the sofa, "Sorry May! We're leaving now!" 

The younger make sighed as the two left the apartment. Tony suppressed a chuckle and took a hold of his boyfriend's hand. The duo walked to the corner store with smiles on their faces and their clasped hands swinging between them.

Peter let out a hum, "You know, I didn't think that you'd be so mushy when we started dating."

"Oh?" Tony let a smirk fall on his lips.

"I just thought that you'd be more about guns and junk. I actually did prepare a first aid kit just in case." Peter blushed.

Tony frowned and paused at his tracks, "I wouldn't do that to you, Peter. I made sure that you wouldn't get held up in all of my dangerous actives. I wanted to be good for you. I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"You can't always protect me Tony. I have to stand on my own two feet." Peter smiled sadly. He reached up and took the elder teen's face into his hands, "If something bad happens we'll have each other. Okay?"

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Peter's touch.

"We should get going, May will be mad if we're late." Peter spoke up from the quiet atmosphere. 

A loud laugh cut through the peaceful air like a knife. Tony tensed up at the flash of red hair that filled his vision.

"All this lovey, dovey crap. You've gotten soft Stark." Natasha grinned wickedly.

"Who are you?" Peter demanded, glaring at the redhead while stepping in front of Tony. Almost acting as a shield to protect the other. 

"Aw, so you don't talk about me in your free time. Such a pity. Can't be helped I guess, " the redhead pouted, "I'm Natasha, Tony's beneficial. You do know about the things he does right? It'll be really awkward if you don't."

"I do. Now go away or I'll call the police." Peter responded, giving her an evil look.

This caused Natasha to laugh loudly. "And what would you tell them? You snitch on me, I'll snitch on him!" She exclaimed, pointing at Tony.

The unwanted teen sighed as she began picking at her nails looking bored, "Steve's been getting angsty waiting for the shipment. Better deliver it quick, unless you want something to happen to this boy toy of yours."

"Don't you dare fucking talk to him like that!" Tony fumed at the female.

Natasha yawned and pushed her hair back, "This is boring, Steve's waiting to talk to you. Come down when you're ready to chat."

The couple watched as the gangster left, walking out of their sight.

"This isn't going to be good," Tony whispered shakily. 


	18. Chapter 18

Peter let out a sigh and swung his backpack over his shoulder. Ever since meeting Natasha, Tony hasn't shown his face around his boyfriend. Every time the younger teen tried to call Tony, he was never there. It's been a week.

"Don't worry Peter, I'll make sure that he pays for breaking your heart, " MJ dangerously proposed with a dark look in her eyes.

"MJ, really it's okay. I'm more worried than anything else, " Peter spoke sadly.

"You're too kind for your own good, " MJ shook her head, "You need to be tougher, think about yourself more." 

"I do! Tony just worries me sometimes. Something might've happened to him, " Peter suggested.

"Even so-" MJ cut herself off as a body threw itself at her friend. "What the fuck?"

"Peter! Have you seen Tony anywhere?" Gamora shouted in panic.

"No, I haven't seen him in about a week. Did something happen?" Peter questioned with anxiety laced in his tone.

Gamora glanced at MJ then at the empty hallway, "Everyone's waiting, let's go, " She said grabbing both teenagers and rushing somewhere else.

The library was quiet and empty, except for the group of teens sitting at the very back. Upon seeing the others, Quill stood up, "Well?"

Gamora shook her head, "Been a week."

"What's going on?" Peter demanded.

The group shared a look, "We think that Tony's been kidnapped, " Quill spoke into the tense air.

Peter could feel his heart stop in his chest, "What? Did you hear something? Is he okay? How did? Where?" The teen suddenly found out that breathing was a lot of work.

"Woah! Easy there, tiger!" MJ's voice echoed into the male's ears. She sounded so far away. Where did the ground go?

A hard sound followed by a stinging sensation snapped Peter out of his panic attack. The teen blinked and noticed that Rocket was standing in front of him, with himself being slumped onto the floor.

"Get ahold of yourself Parker! Look at yourself! Letting yourself be bested by those delinquents. Be smart, " Rocket yelled at the younger teen.

"Rocket!" Gamora hissed.

Peter shook his head, "It's fine, I need to be calm if we're going to find him."

"Glad we're all on the same page, " Rocket nodded in acceptance.

"We need a plan then. Does anyone have an idea where he might be?" Quill questioned the group.

"Shouldn't he be with Steve's gang?" MJ inquired, "What? I listen to everything everyone says, it only makes sense, " She shrugged, ignoring all of the looks the group was giving her.

"So Steve has him then, " Gamora repeated, "We're going to need reinforcements."

"Peter what are you thinking about?" Quill questioned the doe-eyed teen.

"I think I might know someone who can help, " He spoke quietly. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis comes into play.

The doorbell rang and Peter took a step back, holding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels nervously. A few seconds later the front door opened and an old man stepped out with a confused face.

"Yes? Do you have business with someone that works here? If you're here for master Stark, please use the front entrance." The man sternly said, moving to cose the employee's door.

"I'm here for Tony!" Peter shouted startling the male in front of him. "Ah, I ment, I'm here to talk about Tony. With you," The teen slowly said nodding to himself when the sentence sounded right.

"And who are you?" The man narrowed his eyes at the doe-eyed teen.

Peter bit his lip, "His boyfriend." 

___________

"I never thought that Tony could find someone that understands him. I'm surprised," Jarvis spoke handing Peter a cup of tea. "Tellll me, why are you here?"

Peter drank the wam tea as he looked around the room, noting the photos on the wall that had Tony in them. "He's been kidpped," The teen said, barely abve a whisper, "I was wondering if you knew where he might be."

Jarvis sighed and leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, "I'm afraid I do not. If master Stark had done it, than I could dig something up. It's gang relatd, yes?" Peter nodded not quite sure how to respond. "I don't know where any of the bases are, Tony never bothered to tell me."

"His father kidnapped him before?" The teen questioned in shock.

Jarvis noded his head sadly, "There is so much horror in this house, I don't know if it'll ever be free from it." 

"Do you have any idea where he might be? We need to find him quickly. Who knows what they'll do to Tony," Peter spoke in a soft voice.

Jarvis's eyes softened, "You really do care for him, don't you? He might be downtown. No abandned buildings though. Somewhe that's opened and a ghost town inside." 

"Thank you," Peter bowed his head.

The elderly man smiled sadly, "Please bring him home."

"I'll do my best sir," The teen grinned in fake confidence.

__________

Peter began his walk home in deep thought. The teen never knew just how bad his lover's life was at home. He only hoped that once Tony returned, they could talk about it.

"I'm worried," Peter whispered in the wind. He stopped walking and glanced at the river that rushed besides him.

"Worried about Tony? Don't be! He's fine!" A female voice said cheerfully. The brown haired teen turned around with his heart hammering at his ribs. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

"What have you done to him!" Peter found his voice to be scratchy.

"Sweatie, these things happen. Just let it happen," Natasha said before lunging for the smaller teen.

Peter saw a flash of red, then everything went dark.

"Got him," Natasha smiled, "You're going to be a great new toy." 

 


End file.
